The Changeling's Dragon - 1 shot
by beirirangu
Summary: Years after the canterlot wedding, Spike is crying in the park after dark about Rarity ignoring him, and unbeknownst to him a figure caught his crying from the woods and hatched a sinister plan to capture his love, but fate has different plans for the two as Spike had be on to her plot since the start. A request offered by "Riderman09" PS this is not a rape fic


Deep in the Everfree forest, a tall, proud, and hungry creature lurked for sustenance, only to yet again be left without dinner. It had searched for days without finding even a scrap of food it could eat, but just as the sun was setting on another food-less day, she hears sobbing coming from the north-east! It quickly runs to investigate, peering through the rough bushes and trees to spy on a lone dragon sitting on a bench in the middle of a field.

"Now where have I seen that dragon before?" She commented to herself as the purple scale and green spike combination seemed to tug on her memory, but she ignored it and listened carefully to see if she could find food from this predicament.

"Why don't you go find a nice dragoness to love?" the dragon spews angrily. "What a joke! I'm the only dragon nice enough to even talk to ponies, let alone talk to a dragon that affiliates with them..." He put his face back into his claws, "why can't she accept that I'm in love with her?"

She heard enough, quickly taking advantage of the solitude of the drake and the fact that he couldn't see her, she transformed herself into that of a pony, shrinking down to a moderate size and coloring herself with a blue coat, and attaching a cutie-mark of a heart inside of a stethoscope. The light of the transformation seemed not to bother the drake, as he hadn't moved since observing him in the diminishing sunlight, so she carefully walked her way in front of the drake, putting on her most caring tone, "what's wrong?"

He jumped at the sudden noise, looking at the pony half his size but still as tall as the bench itself, "oh... sorry, I'm just going through a tough time..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I doubt you really want to hear it..."

"But I do! I might even be able to help you!"

"Well if you really want to know..." he thought for a second, looking at the unicorn in front of him. "I tried to tell a good friend of mine that I loved them..."

"And what happened?"

"She said that it would never work, she said I shouldn't look for a pony because no pony would ever like an ugly dragon like me..."

"She said that!" She pretend gasped at the statement, curious if his alleged 'friend' really said something so cruel.

He sniffed and looked back towards his claws, "no... I might have paraphrased... but she did say that a dragon and a pony can't love."

"And why not!" She surprised herself with her statement, but the truth still erupted, "love is still love, even if it's with something you aren't, as long as they love you back, does it really matter?"

"Well... yeah... but who would love me? Not even dragons would talk to me after the dragon migration when they found out I'm affiliated with ponies."

"Well... I... kind of... like... you..." she said shyly, practically begging for some food before she dies of hunger.

He smiled lightly, having had his spirits lifted by the blue pony in front of him, "thanks for the talk... and you know. I think you deserve a little something."

She mentally rolled her eyes, 'great, this stupid dragon's going to give me some useless coi...'

She never saw the kiss coming, nor could she predict how passionate and love was behind it either, "was that enough of a reward?"

"Wh... what do you mean?"

"Well you looked like you were starving, looking for any love you could find. And after listening to my ranting, I thought you deserved a little love."

"B... but... how..."

"Mature dragons are immune to most magic, even our eyes can see through transformation spells. So... are you good?"

"Am I... good?"

"Yeah. Was that enough of a reward for you, or are you still hungry?"

"I haven't eaten in months!"

"Ouch! Well I'll tell you what. I'm not expected to be home for a few hours and nobody will come to the park after dark, so why don't you transform back to your real self and I'll give you enough love to burst your belly."

She didn't know what to think, the sudden change of attitude was a shock to say the least! But getting over the act when her stomach cramped again, she looked all around for anything at all, seeing just as the dragon said, nothing, "alright dragon..."

"Spike."

"Hu?"

"My name is Spike. And what can I call you?"

"I don't really see the point in such formalities, but my name is Meredith. Meredith Chrystalis."

"Well alright Meredith..."

And with that, she wasted no more time in transforming herself back to her true self; a tall, black, holed alicorn with insect wings fluttering quickly as she was not the height of the shocked dragon, still sitting on the bench. "Alright, I have held my end of the bargain. Are you going to feed me like you promised?"

He stood there flabbergasted for a good moment before stuttering, "y-y-y-you're t-t-t-the Queen! That Queen Chrystalis that tried to take over Canterlot a few years back!"

She sighed heavily, "yes, I am the Queen. But I have not attempted an invasion since then, nor have I tried to force ponies to love us so we may feed. But if you must know, I have been banished by my followers nearly a year ago, so I have no power outside of my self... Why? Are you having second thoughts about feeding me now?"

"N... no... well. actually I am. But I still can't watch a living thing suffer in front of me like that. Plus I did make a promise to give you love."

"Yes, you did. Now are you going to fulfill your promise or..." she should really have seen this kiss coming, but again she paused as the dragon's scaly lips pressed themselves passionately against the changeling's hard lips. It took a moment before she could kiss back, action on the passion he was showing to push the moment further, only to shutter as his claws made their way over her chest, pulling her onto him as he stood up from the bench.

She could tell he was giving his all for this, for her. She finally gave in and pressed herself into the drake, slithering her hooves around him and felt over every inch of his body, even grabbing at his rear playfully which made him surface from the kiss with a laugh. "Oh! So that's the kind of love you're after?" he really put a lustful tone in that sentence, making sure to lean into her and slide his claws down to her flank.

The sun had now set and the lamp above them flickered on, giving them a spotlight for their passionate session as the dragon's claws dug into her flank with painful, yet pleasurable force, kneading her flesh roughly to cause a moan to escape her mouth and roam into his, nearly falling over onto him as well. Then all of a sudden he stopped, he took his claws from her flank and placed then on her shoulders, pushing her away to see the lustful expression on her face from the strange mixture of love and lust she had been absorbing from the drake, strangely stronger and better then anything she had ever felt before, only to demand her sternly, "turn around."

She didn't wait a single moment to comply with his demand, sliding down back onto all fours to spin as quickly as she could, flaunting her mound towards the drake dominating her, "yes, give me the love I deserve."

A loud smack overturned the silence and an impression of his claw burned onto the changeling's rump, "don't talk unless I say you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Spike," she whispers pleasantly, enjoying the submissive role more then she would have ever imagined.

He smiled greatly, "close enough for now. But you will call me master from now on."

"Yes, master."

Again his smile grew, but in the back of his mind he felt almost sick, he had never liked to dominate over others, but something about the way she acts like putty in his claws and the purring emanating from her, practically begged him to be even more forceful as he smacked the other flank with the same intensity, "did I say you could talk?"

An audible moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth before she could answer shakily, "n-n-n-no, master."

"Good. Now tell your master what you want him to do to you."

"Please master, I want you to give my your love, give me your lust, give me everything you're willing to give me."

He could practically feel the desire in her words and the need to be ordered, driving a sinister smile onto his face as he slithered his way to her head without her knowledge, just to whisper into her ear, "that's what I intend to do, my little pet."

A blissful chill ran through her spine as she heard that, still unsure why it was even pleasurable to her to know she was someone's plaything but not questioning its pleasure in any way, "mmm... Yes Spike, command me..."

Another smack rung the night air as a red claw mark visibly shown on her flank, causing a moan to audibly escape her lips, "well, well. Looks like my little slave just enjoys her punishment. Breaking both rules I set for her not a minute ago in one fell swoop, and for that I demand you take my filthy cock into your mouth until you learn to hold your tongue!" He grabbed hold of her head and practically shoved it into his crotch where a fully-grown member awaited her, easily the size of a well-endowed stallion's.

The sight of it alone made her drip from both ends in anticipation as she was forced onto it with her mouth wide open, sliding the entirety of his enormous member into her with ease. She didn't waste a second to begin bobbing her head on him, forcing it deeper into her throat, seemingly desperate to have all of it inside of her any way she could as her tongue ravished around the shaft to taste the cock of her master. For nearly ten whole minutes this went on, her bobbing head, licking tongue, vibrating moans, and sensational eyes locked onto the dragon's, awaiting his cum to shoot down her throat.

Spike could barely contain himself, the feeling of her entire mouth undulating around him and her tongue massaging him sent him into a zone of pleasure that was never imagined before, and the way her eyes sparkled with such love and lust of this guilty pleasure, begging him to go further. He couldn't last any longer, he drove his claws around her head and slammed his entire self into her and released the biggest load of his life so far, "oh yes! Swallow it! Swallow every last drop!" She obliged without hesitation, gulping down the slur of erupting juices with ease without letting go of him after he was done and still messaging him in her mouth sensually, causing him to regain his composure and cup his claw around her ear with a smile, "good job. Now did you learn your lesson?"

Her eyes seemed almost pleading for more as she shook her head up and down slowly over the re-hardening cock, "good. And because you did such a good job, I think you deserve a reward." His smile was almost an evil one as he slipped his member from her mouth and made his way to her flank, "you get to choose which hole I fill first."

At first she didn't comprehend what she was hearing, 'first? He has that kind of stamina?' But after a small pause she responded sheepishly, bending over to present herself to him, "I want master to take my virgin ass first."

He had a mix of feelings, a bit of sadness that he was losing his virginity while pitching anal, but glad that she was giving him at least one of her firsts, and of course the overwhelming joy of actually having sex, "you want master to sodomize your ass?"

"Yes please! Make my ass yours and yours alone, Master!" She pleaded, looking back at him behind her.

Another slap sent a wave of pleasurable pain up her spine as Spike replied to her calmly, "that's exactly what I intend to do, pet."

She had to hold her tongue from begging him to fuck her immediately as he casually slipped his claw over her vulva, picking up a healthy amount of juices and strolling up towards her ass, spreading as much as he could over her tight pucker, slowly allowing his sharp claw into her with ease. It was a strange feeling to her, a new sensation that was no doubt pleasurable, but different as she felt the dangerously sharp claw stretched her sphincter open, 'oh Celestia! That's just his finger opening me... and I... I can't wait for him to rip me apart... what's going o... Woah!' Her thoughts were interrupted as he found her Gräfenberg-spot which forced a low moan to escape her, immediately making her anticipate another spank, only to find herself disappointed when it never came, "Master...?"

Another loud smack rung through the night air as Spike's free hand remained on the red print on her flank, "I didn't think you'd deserve punishment for that moan, but if you really want it..." He trailed off, raising his hand to smack her harder and harder in a short burst of three spanks, "I guess you deserve it." He didn't take more then a minute of pause before removing his claws from her ass and bring them over to her mouth, "clean off my claws."

She took then without hesitation, licking and sucking on his slimy, smelly, claws that had not but moments before been in her asshole as she felt Spike position himself behind her. She could feel his member rub eagerly around her drooling mound, coating it with the same juices she was licking off of his fingers, which switched places with his cock in her mind before her master broke into her back door, just the way she wanted it.

He could obviously hear her muffled yells through his claws, and so to keep up with his rule, he gave her another increasingly hard slap, but the moans only increased. It had only been inside of her for ten seconds and four more slaps when she came, flexing every muscle in her bowel around the half-member inside of her, which perplexed the dragon until he heard the pant of release after it was over.

SMACK! "Did I say you could cum?!"

Through another moan of pain and pleasure, she responded meekly, "n-n-n-n-no master..."

"I didn't think so, and as a punishment, you're not allowed to cum until I do."

In the fraction of brain left active, she thought it would've been an easy task, but as Spike shifted himself into her more, she knew she was sadly mistaken as his claws were no longer in her mouth to help drown out her moans of pleasure, making him slap harder and harder onto her rose-red flanks.

He could tell she was trying her hardest to obey him, and she was giving a marvelous effort, but he had to get himself off to relieve her, sliding almost all of himself out of her ass only to slam it back in to the hilt, planting himself there to gyrate inside. He could not comprehend this bliss he was feeling, it was pure elation as he thrusted himself back in and out of her, building closer and closer to his own orgasm.

In the mean time, she could not hold out any longer, barely continuing her own orgasm through the spanking and fucking, it was only by the will of Celestia that Spike groaned, toppling on top of her and released himself into her, sending her well over the edge as well.

They had fallen over to their side as they caught a five minute breather to come down from their orgasm, "Master?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Was... Was I... good enough... for you?"

Spike's inner mind melted, hearing those sweet and honest words send him fluttering in joy, but holding this persona for her allowed him to retain his pleasure and respond with a calm smile, "well I'm certainly not going to let you go anytime soon, as long as you continue following my commands."

Something about that made her purr, and she had come to accept it, the fact that she loved being a... no! She loved being HIS play-thing. "I will always obey you, my master," she said, curling around the drake like a blanket and pillow for him, allowing them to sit out the recuperation in peace.

* * *

It head seemed like hours to him before a firefly landed on his nose, annoying him just enough to jolt him out of his peace. Looking around he noticed they had moved barely three feet into a bush from the bench he started on, and the creature acting as a comfortable pillow was none other then the Queen of the Changelings, asleep in his arms, "so that really did happen."

"Hm...? What was that?"

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all master," she replies still in the afterglow of the cuddling, kissing him on the cheek as his body still rested upon hers. "A servant has to be ready whenever her master desires... anything."

His eyes quickly widened as he found what she meant in the form of her hoof on his member, smiling soon after, "lie on your back."

She only hesitated enough to let him off her before rolling the quick quarter-roll onto her back, begging him onto her and take her still moist mound, "I'm ready master."

Another smack burned into her flank as Spike crawled into position in front of her, "I can tell, and by the look of all the juice pouring from you, you've been needing this for a long time, haven't you?"

She couldn't help but moan as his member rubbed lightly across her lips, getting covered by the wetness flowing out of her, "yes, master! I haven't had any in soooo long, not since the last oviposition has anything even touched there."

Having a good idea what she meant, assuming she meant when she laid the eggs for her army and intriguingly asked, "and how long ago was that?"

She bowed her head shyly, looking away from him, "it was ten years before the attack on Canterlot."

He almost took a step back in awe, not having the ability to even think about what that would do to him, he simply laid down onto her body and kissed her, "well from now on, I don't want even two days where you're not filled by my meat."

Her smile grew and shun with a brightness she never thought possible from her, only to dissipate when he started re-gyrating his hips across her, letting her feel the pleasures of love and lust again, "good to see you're enjoying it so far. Now tell me how much you want it."

She could barely contain herself as he rubbed against her clitoris, "Oh! Fuck! I need it so badly master! Please, please fuck me."

"Oh, alright," he said almost smugly, sliding the entire length from the base to the tip over her slit, slipping it down to her hole and prod his way inside. "And because you asked nicely, I'm allowing you to cum one time before I do."

She couldn't even utter a syllable before he slammed himself deep inside of her, thrusting himself to the base into her tight wetness of which drove her easily over the edge she had been teetering, letting out an exhausted gasp as her muscles clasped around him in a vice-like grip. "SPIIIIIIIIIIKE!" she screamed, wrapping her hooves around him and pulling him into her as much as she could.

He was sure glad they were a fair distance from Ponyville when she screamed, but at the moment, he was just glad that his bones were strong enough to take the crushing pressure of his lover's grasp and with another kiss he pressed himself into her again, easing her through her orgasm, "wow. That was a big one, hu?"

She heard him, but couldn't answer through her pants, letting the silence grip their still embrace before she could speak, "that... was... amazing, master."

"And that was just putting it in..." he replied with a grin, watching her blush turn into another lustful moan as he pulled himself out and slammed it back in, over and over. "Is it amazing now?!"

She could barely contain herself as she spouted out, "YES YES YES! It's so much better, master!"

"That's great to hear, but remember that you're not allowed to cum just yet," he replied, sliding his claws behind her back and gripping them together to hoist her up with his recently gained strength.

She was shocked by his action, easily lifting her up form that odd angle, without even slowing his thrusts while she threw herself around him in shock as he carried her in his arms to the bench where it all started, sitting down just on the close edge, "sorry, but even if you're my sex-slave, I can't stand you lying in the dirt while I pound you furiously."

"Aw, thank you master..."

Another smack radiated from her flank, "plus, this way I have more control." Proving his point by lifting her whole body up and off of most of his cock, only to slam her down hard into his lap, prodding his head at her cervix, eliciting another moan into his ear from the drooping changeling slouched over him as he continued raising her and slamming her in rhythmic motions.

After a few minutes of his assault, Spike's sensitive ears picked up something over her sounds that was definitely not a natural sound. It was almost like ponies talking, but almost dismissed the notion as the tones swayed erratically until the sources came into view. Two drunk stallions had apparently stumbled their way into the park on their way home. 'Probably got kicked out of the bar, by the sound of it,' he thought to himself as he watched them stumble their way across the walkway a fair distance away from them. That is until one just had to puke into the bushes on the corner of the T-bone that lead directly towards them, giving Spike a very dirty thought, "hey, slave."

She could hardly respond, trying her best to ignore her attempt to hold her orgasm, but eventually responded, "y-yes, m-m-master?"

He gripped her tightly, stopping her movements while lifting her up, "don't you think it would be rather rude to keep your beauty hidden from our guests?"

She didn't have time to register what he said until she was spun right around atop his member, seeing right away the 'guests' he had mentioned. They were close, close enough for her to make out their cutie-marks without trying, and far too close for her comfort. But as she began panicking, he slammed her down onto his member, firmly stopping her motions, "now, now. Running would be rude towards our guests. Why not open your legs and show them what we're doing."

She was petrified, frozen with fear, but more turned on then she ever thought possible, "o... o-ok... m-m-master."

The week reply was enough for the moment, knowing that this was more a gamble then anything, but soon he felt her legs part as a soft, cold breeze gripped his wet shaft, "good girl."

The two drunkards were far too out of it to see them and Spike knew it, but Meredith didn't. As far as she knew, they were looking directly at her, watching her cheeks blush a hard red and her filled mound drip with excitement and lust. She didn't move, mostly due to fear, but because the embarrassment pushed her so close to the edge, that even the slightest flinch could make her climax, but that didn't stop her master from grabbing hold of her hips and gyrating them, "master! Please! I can't..."

Yet again, another smack rang through the night, tipping the changeling even closer to climax as her master whispered into her ear, "give them a good show and cum for them."

She didn't need another second of coaxing before erupting whole waves of juices from her mound onto the preciously dry ground below, while letting out the loudest moan she's ever given, startling the drunkards into running off to their homes, though that knowledge was not known to her as she forced her head back to kiss Spike as she rode her climax, "did I do good master?"

Another smack reddened her flank as Spike twisted her back around on his cock to face each other, "yes my pet. You did wonderfully, and because you did such a good job, you get to choose where my cum goes this time."

"Really master?"

"Yes, you deserve it," he replied while grasping her rear in a sensual motion of the claws with one hand, letting the other able to coax between them, finding their way to her breasts, tickling and pinching her nipples as he kissed her forcefully.

Her mind flustered, having just come down from an orgasm to be raised to another so quickly seemed unheard of to her, but the feeling of his claws and mouth soothed her out of any complaint, as he began lifting her up and dropping her onto his member again, "Oh master!"

"Have you decided where?"

"Yes! Please cum inside my pussy, master!"

He smiled at her answer, happy that she allotted him to cum where he wanted to, though not just yet as he continued his assault another ten minutes before grasping onto her with great force, "here it comes!"

"Give it to my master! Make me yours and yours alone!" She screamed as another orgasm ripped through her body, clamping down on his pulsating member as it emptied its load deep inside of her proper hole.

It took nearly a full minute before anything happened, exhausted from their experience, they dropped from the bench to the grass with a "thump," lucky that Spike absorbed the blow with his back. But as they laid there, catching their breath, Spike couldn't help but feel the guilt fill him until he could no longer hold it back, "I'm sorry"

"What? What do you mean you're sorry?"

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly... It was just painful to me to think that I was forcing you to do all of that... and I apologise."

She smiled the most healthy and true smile she had ever smiled in her life, "there's nothing for you to feel bad about. In fact, I liked it when you were forcing me to do those things... I don't know why, it's just something about you..." She trailed off as their eyes met in a harmonious stare and they inched closer for another kiss, loving and gentle this time as they eased their hearts into one.

their kiss was not passionate, but long and sensual as the night roamed on. But all good things have to come to an end, and Meredith was the one to do it, "Spike... I don't really know how to say this... but... I think... I... um..."

"I love you too." The drake responded, smiling a caring smile as the midnight air began to be felt by the two lovers, causing his tone to drop into sadness as the world came back to him, "but I think it's getting late..."

"Oh, well... I guess I'll go back..."

"Well, you don't have to go back... I mean, if you're really a different changeling from what you were, why not move into town with us?"

"I don't think that will ever work Spike... I know what you're asking and I want to as well... but it's not like I will ever be welcome, even if I pretend to be what I am not, they will find out eventually. But I will give you something very special to me," she glowed her horn lightly as she pressed it against his forehead, focusing a warm sensation to grow inside of him. "It's a spell only taught to nobility, it can only be performed on 'those whose love is true to one another', and it will allow us to keep in contact... So you're mine now! You sexy dragon, you." She planted one last kiss on his cheek before heading back into the forest, pausing only to look back at the dragon with a smile matching her own.


End file.
